


This Amber Daydream [art]

by Tyrograph



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: BDSM, Crowley Has A Walking Stick, Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom Crowley (Good Omens), Edwardian Period, GO READ IT, Implied Nudity, M/M, Power Imbalance, Sexual Tension, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), glimpse of naked bum, this is a scene from a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrograph/pseuds/Tyrograph
Summary: A moment of tension when Crowley pays Aziraphale an unexpected visit, and finds him entertaining a young friend ...
Relationships: Aziraphale (Good Omens)/Original Male Character(s), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	This Amber Daydream [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slattern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slattern/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Bee Drinks Nectar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882823) by [slattern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slattern/pseuds/slattern). 



**Author's Note:**

> This scene is inspired by the writing of the incredible Slattern, in particular the opening of "The Bee Drinks Nectar". Please go read it (and its prequels!) right now.
> 
> I thought I had no interest in Good Omens fics featuring the husbands getting busy with humans, but if I have learned one thing from this fandom, it's that good writing does the work. And great writing, like Slattern's, can crack the door to an intriguing situation and pull you into a heart-thumpingly tense, key-smashingly sexy, gorgeously realized fantasy you never knew you were waiting for.
> 
> [And then my lucky ship really came in, and I got to beta Ch2!!]


End file.
